


hug me

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Crushes, F/M, Hugs, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: He should have known she wasn't talking to him.But maybe it was wishful thinking.





	hug me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uruvielnumenesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruvielnumenesse/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

“Hug me before you go!” Darcy insisted, opening her arms expectantly.  

Scott was a little taken aback. Because he hadn’t said so much as three words to Dr. Foster’s assistant in the time they’d both been living in the upstate Avengers facility.  

But then again, he wasn’t about to turn down a hug, so…

He stepped in, wrapping his arms tightly around her torso.  

She seemed surprised. Which should have tipped him off to his mistake. But she returned the hug so soon after that he didn’t think anything of it.  

And it was a  _good_  hug too. Lasted the perfect amount of time, there was just enough pressure.  No one had to awkwardly pat the other person’s back to make them back off.  

It was just  _nice_.  And now that he was thinking about it, so was Darcy.  

He stepped back, smirking at her and starting off when he felt something smack him on the back of the head.  

“What gives, Lang? You stole my hug!” Clint complained, chucking another empty water bottle at him.  He was able to miss it, thankfully.  

“What?” Scott asked. “She asked me for a hug.”  

“She asked  _me_ , ants-for-brains.”  

“Yeah, but…” Scott turned expectantly to Darcy, whose face was flushed red-as-hell and laughing nervously.  "She hugged me?“  

"It was a good hug,” Darcy assured him.  "But it _was_ Clint's…"  

Now, Scott could be embarrassed, or he could do what he did best, and try to be funny in lieu of being awkward.  

Yep, it was a no brainer.  

He turned towards Clint, opening his arms and wrapping them around the archer.  "There ya go, Big Guy.  There’s your hug.“  He patted his back a little harder than he probably should have before letting him go. "Now, can I have my own hug, Darce?”  

She grinned and nodded, opening her arms again.  

“Wait, so he gets two hugs and I get none?” Clint asked. “Hugs aren’t transferable, Darcy!”  

**Author's Note:**

> It maybe leans towards future Clint/Darcy/Scott...


End file.
